Autonomous systems (e.g., systems having some degree of self-operation) are particularly convenient for simplifying or minimizing labor intensive operations. High reliability systems, such as robotic systems, typically require a significant amount of human interaction for proper operation, and reducing the human interaction in such systems is desirable to conserve labor resources or more efficiently use labor resources, for example. To decrease the number of human operators associated with the robotic system, a certain amount of autonomy may be granted to the system for self-operation. However, autonomous systems generally implement non-deterministic processes which inherently have some unpredictability. By increasing autonomy, an absolute determination of what the system may do next becomes increasingly difficult if not impossible.
Some control systems are used in programs or vehicles regulated by one or more entities, for example aircraft regulated by the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA). In these control systems, the benefit of decreased labor is attractive, but these entities may be unwilling to sacrifice determinism in the control systems in exchange for the benefit of decreased labor. By retaining a deterministic system, human control or override may be asserted in the event of an improper operation of the control system. Examples of proposed applications of autonomous systems include, but are not necessarily limited to, unmanned aircraft, space exploration including autonomous assembly in space, unmanned rovers, and autonomous rendezvous and docking of a vehicle, and the like. In the future, these autonomous systems may undergo certification by the National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA), one or more military branches, the FAA, and other government entities. Non-deterministic systems or systems operating non-deterministic algorithms in human environments (e.g., in the presence of one or more humans) currently lack certification by such entities.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for controlling an autonomous system that complies with regulations typically associated with deterministic systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.